Hermione Granger's Diary
by rae321
Summary: It's about Hermione writing in her diary. I think I might write years one through six. If you read it please review. I am horrible with summaries but... JUST PLEASE READ! K. a lot of RH in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am about to state the obvious…. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

My first story didn't go so well so lets hope this one is better

Hermione Granger's Diary

Entry 1

Dear Diary,

My mum bought you for me and I don't want to hurt her feelings by not writing in it so don't get any ideas about me being all girly and that I'm just going to right all my secrets in you so don't get any ideas. I have to go get the mail but don't expect to get any entries soon.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger

Entry 2

Dear Diary,

I know I said don't expect another entry soon and that I'm not going to tell all my secrets to you (and for the most part I'm not) but right now is an important event and I just want to remember it thoroughly. I went to get the mail like I said in my last entry but to my surprise I had received a letter sating that I am accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! My parents thought it was a very bad prank but then again it would explain my very odd behavior. I remember one time a girl talked about my teeth and her lunch blew up in her face. But I think I am being rather silly I mean a school for magical people, impossible. But the weird part about the letter was that it was delivered by owl and not delivered by post. Maybe my parents are wrong; maybe I do have magical powers. Anyway I'm confused because although it seems impossible it makes since.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger

Entry 3

Dear Diary,

It is official I'm going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first I wasn't because my parents said it was all a joke but then I got a bit angry. Things started blowing up and household items started flying everywhere. My parents figure this could be the reason for that happening so they had no choice but to allow me to attend the school. I was so ecstatic. I will be leaving tomorrow and I have already gotten my things. By the way I read about this boy by the name of Harry Potter. He defeated this man who goes by the name of Voldemort. It said h e was a terrible killer who killed the boy's parents but he defeated him at the age of one. This Harry Potter is either a very powerful wizard or Voldemort was very dimwitted. Anyway it is time for me to pack you because I am going to be leaving very early so goodnight.

P.S. I am glad to have you although I didn't believe I would become so attached to an inanimate object. But sadly you are the only friend I've got.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger

Entry 4

Dear Diary,

I have arrived at Hogwarts and I have met Harry Potter, he will be attending Hogwarts with me and many others. I have also met another boy named Ron Weasley. He wasn't very nice. And he is also, in my opinion, bad at spells. But I could not believe for a second that Hogwarts was so beautiful. It was enormous and filled with billions of people. We all get sorted into houses. There are Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, and Slytherin.( Although I already knew that because of a very fascinating book called Hogwarts, A History.) I along with Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor ,although they both looked very disappointed when I was sorted. I don't believe I will be having any friends in this school either. I was hoping at least Harry would be my friend. To tell you the truth I couldn't care less about that mean old Ron Weasley!

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger

Entry 5

Dear Diary,

Remember that Ron Weasley I told you about? He hurt my feelings really bad. I was telling how to do a spell correctly but after class I herd him making fun of me with his friends. But what hurt the most was he made fun of a fact that haunts me everyday. If you guessed the fact that I am friendless you are correct. So now I'm in the loo crying my eyes out about this boy I don't even care about. But I must've because I missed the rest of my classes over him! You know what I am going to stop crying and never speak to him again!

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger

Entry 6

Dear Diary,

I am in my room right now and Harry and Ron saved me from a troll. I am very grateful for that and now I actually have friends! I know my father will be furious when I write him and tell him that my friends are boys but I'm hoping that he won't care.(which I doubt) My mum probably won't care though. Plus she can't give me '**_the talk '_** if I'm all the way here. She might put it in a letter though. Darn I guess I'm not escaping this. I have to go now I've got class in the morning.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger

Entry 7

Dear Diary,

I have found a spell to make sure you don't run out of pages isn't that cool. Plus whenever Harry and Ron come around they just think I'm reading some giant book. I guess they don't think I'm the diary type, which is understandable, I didn't think I was the diary type either. But I have more important things to talk about. Harry thinks that professor Snape is after the Sorcerer's Stone. (A/N or Philosopher's Stone) It makes you immortal and it was made by a man by the name of Nicolas Flammel. But a three headed dog named Fluffy is guarding it. Whether Harry and Ron want me to come or not I am staying in my dormitory. Harry's first Quidditch match is soon and he is refusing to eat I better talk to him.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger

Entry 8

Dear Diary,

I think Harry is right about Snape being evil because he was jinxing Harry's broom during the Quidditch match. Hagird didn't believe us though. But you know the more I think about it the more I believe I have feelings for Ron. Maybe it's because he is very rude to me. But that's weird. Maybe it's true that opposites attract but I will get rid of my stupid crush **_as soon as possible. _**I know what I'll do. I will annoy and nag him then he won't want to be my friend anymore. But if he's not my friend Harry won't be either. Plus that plan sounded a lot better in my head. I don't know what I'll do but I better think quickly because if he finds out he will never talk to me again. He could never like me. There would awkwardness all the time if we even tried to stay friends. Or worse he'll just laugh in my face. That settles it I will never tell Ron about my feelings for him. End of story.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger

Entry 9

Dear Diary,

We got detention for being in Hagrid's hut. Stupid Draco Malfoy told on us. But the idiot got himself in trouble too. We were going to spend it in the Forbidden Forest. Ron and I got paired up we were with Hagrid too. Harry and Malfoy had to spend detention with each other. It was probably horrid. He never told us. But he did say he saw a hooded figure drinking unicorn blood (The poor thing.) Then he told us it tried to attack him (Malfoy ran like a baby) then some part horse part man saved him. It was a rather amazing story really. But I knew Hogwarts was safe as long as Dumbledore was there. He always knows what to do.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger

Entry 10

Dear Diary,

I am with Ron waiting for Harry to wake up. He defeated Voldemort again and got the Sorcerer's Stone. A lot of things happened. We had to face devil's snare. Ron had panicked a lot. Then Harry rode a broom and got a key to unlock a door. Then we played a life-sized game of Wizard's Chess. Ron had to sacrifice himself and I had to stay behind and help him so I wasn't there when Harry got the stone but I heard that it was professor Quirrel instead of professor Snape and that Voldemort was on the back of his head. I now know that Voldemort is in fact very powerful but so is Harry. I am now worried because Dumbledore said himself that Voldemort has ways of returning. Next year should be very interesting but I hope nothing terrible happens. I can't afford getting expelled. I have two good friends and an excellent school I don't want to lose.

Sincerely,

Hermione Jane Granger

A/N: I think I want to go all the way up to the sixth book with diary entries but they are going to be in chapters. What do you think? I'm not writing another chapter unless someone reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. AN:Help me

Hey guys I need your help. Please give me some ideas for my Chamber of Secrets chapter because I'm kind of stuck. I promise I won't plagiarize and I will publicly thank you on my fan fiction but please help me.


	3. AN:Sorry

Sorry guys. The computer got completely erased and now I have to start chapter 2 over. It's going to take a while. I hope none of you are mad

Rae321


End file.
